Lost and Found
by xbabotea
Summary: When a tragic accident occurs while Kagome's out in her time, her heart shatters. Sealing the well, she puts on a fake mask to fool everybody. It works for everyone except the Mabudachi Trio. Pairings undecided.
1. I Prologue

Second Fanfiction. Flames and suggestions welcome, because I'm a horrible writer and needs advice.

HEY GUYS! I decided to get off my lazy butt! It's been waaay past 2 days, but I had to post these when none of my family members were home so I wouldn't get caught :D. By the way, I'm changing the ages to more reasonable ones. I'm also changing most the story, so if you guys don't like it let me know xD.

Kagome : 20

Shigure : 22

Hatori and Ayame : 21

**And now…**

**Let the new improved ****Tohru's Cousin from the Fuedal Era!**** Begin!**

**Prologue.**

**KAGOME POV**

It was raining. Hard.

Kagome stood in the midst of it, staring up at the sky, unblinking.

'_Was it my fault?' _she wondered, as if hoping the sky would have the answer for her. It just kept raining.

'_Maybe… maybe if I hadn't wanted to go home so often, I could have prevented this!'_

As she lowered her head to face the image before her, she didn't want to believe. What she saw, was nothing.

Miroku was nowhere to be found. Or rather, there was no more Miroku period. His kazaana had become too big and had sucked him up. Tears finally reached their way to Kagome's eyes, and she remembered what he said just the day before.

_"Kagome-sama, may I ask you a question? I am not sure you will know the answer, though." _

_"Yes, of course Miroku-sama. What is it?"_

_"Do you.." Miroku gulped," Do you think we will be able to destroy Naraku anytime soon?"_

_Kagome was silent for a few minutes. Then she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Miroku-sama. I do not know."_

_Miroku nodded. "Yes, I didn't think you would. It's just.."_

_"Just what?" Kagome inquired._

_"I just.. want to live. I don't want to be cursed like this. I want to live a normal life and be able to be happy with Sango, and I know that Sango's happy I could die right then and there. However, is it selfish to wish that I want to be the one who causes her happiness? Is that too much to ask?" he said with tears threatening to come out._

_"Oh, Miroku-sama. Of course that is not selfish. Humans are naturally supposed to want to live. If you feel like that, then you're strong, Miroku-sama. The will to live is one of the strongest things I've ever seen."_

_Miroku only closed his eyes. "Yes, I do so want to live. Very much so."_

Kagome bit her lip and clenched her fists. It only seemed ironic to her that the kazaana would act like this the day after Miroku had confessed that.

And to make matters even better, Sango, Shippo, and even Inuyasha was not here. A fact that saddened her very much.

All of them had given their lives to try and stop Miroku's kazaana, but none had succeeded, and they were pulled in with Miroku.

She had been gone for 3 hours in her time, needing to bandage her leg after tripping down a hill. Inuyasha had agreed, and Kagome suspected it was because he was worried that her leg was seriously injured. However, Inuyasha was strict about coming back the same day, and Kagome agreed.

Kagome had meant to only bandage her knee and come back, but her mom insisted on knowing everything that had happened while away, so she complied. However, when she finally went back to the gang, she saw the four of them struggling with the kazaana.

She ran as fast as she could to try and rescue them, she really did. She sprinted harder than she ever had before, crying out their names. Tears escaped from her eyes as she ran. Time seemed to speed up as she continued to run to her friends.

Inuyasha looked at her, and smiled. It was a sad smile, saying goodbye. Then Sango. Shippo, although Kagome knew he was scared, he smiled and nodded to himself, as if proud. Miroku's eyes looked apologetic and horrified. He looked at Kagome as if saying sorry a million times. Kagome knew he didn't want the others to interfere, but Miroku couldn't move. Only stare at his hands and at his friends trying to save his life.

Kagome tried to run faster. However, they were just too far away for her to reach in time, and they were all sucked in.

Those 3 hours determined the fate of her friends and her love.

Kagome's knees buckled as the events kept playing themselves over and over in her head. She finally gave in the need to cry.

"I'm sorry," Kagome sobbed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.."

It seemed like those were the only words she would ever say again. Her heartbreaking cries echoed throughout the area, and the rain continued to fall.


	2. II Is that Tohru? Kagome!

Yo yo yo :O?! Not much to update here. You can try and pair Kagome with anyone you like, despite age(:

I'm changing the relationship with Kagome and the Mabudachi a bit. You'll see ;).

Kagome : 20

Shigure : 22

Hatori and Ayame : 21

(Oh, and although I added the ages in the Prologue and you didn't meet them in that chapter, I'm just gonna keep adding the ages xD)

Characters You'll See in This Chapter

Kagome: 20

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru: 17

Kagome's mom (Kun-loon?): …?

Souta: 14

**Now, to continue with the new improved ****Tohru's Cousin from the Fuedal Era!**

**Author POV**

BEEP. BUH-BEEP. BUH-BEEP. BEEP BEEP!

Kagome woke up, startled. She rubbed her eyes while hitting the 'Sleep' button on her alarm. She put her hands in her lap and sighed. Her eyes saddened.

".. That dream again. I've been getting it every day now, and I still can't accept that they're gone."

Kagome contemplated on going back to bed when her mother called.

"Kagome dear? Breakfast is ready!"

With a sigh, Kagome heaved out of bed. "I'm coming!"

Looking into her drawer, Kagome decided on wearing a faded blue summer dress that was rather loose on her body so as to not draw her body attention, but still make her look rather attractive. She also put on a small black jacket that reached down to her stomach and buttoned it up. One look in the mirror told her that her hair was not going to be happy with her letting it down today, so she pulled it up into a ponytail.

Her blue eyes still glimmering with tears from the dream, Kagome rushed down the stairs while hurryingly wiping the tears from her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Kagome put on a smile and walked into the kitchen to greet her family.

"Hey guys!" Kagome crowed.

"Good morning, Kagome," her mother replied, smiling at her daughter.

"Yo, Kagome! When's inu-no-niichan coming to pick you back up?" Souta asked.

Kagome's eyes dulled the tiniest bit, but it was enough for them to notice. "I'm sorry, Souta, I don't think he will."

"What do you mean?" her mother asked, worried. "You gave up your education and life here for him!"

"Did inu-no-niichan do anything wrong?" Souta questioned.

"What? Oh, no, nothing like that Souta. And it's not what you think either, mom. Don't worry about it, I'm still going to go to the fuedal era, but it's not going to be as much as before."

"What's really going on here, Kagome? Once you came back a week ago you just sealed the well and went straight to bed! You know you can tell us everything, right?"

Kagome sighed. "I know, mom. Thanks for that. I'll tell you guys within due time, but please give me awhile to get used to what's happened."

"But-!" Souta started.

"No buts." Kagome stated firmly. Kagome's mother eyed Kagome, then nodded in understanding. Souta just shook his head, but remained silent, and Kagome smiled.

"Thanks you two. I love you guys."

"We love you too, honey. Now, let's eat before our breakfast gets old!"

Souta cheered, and Kagome shook her head, closing her eyes. She really did love them.

"I'll be going now!" Kagome called.

"Wait! Sis, where are you going?" Souta inquired.

"Just out. I want to see what's been going on while I've been away is all. Really." Kagome assured him. Souta smiled.

"Okay. Have fun, sis!"

Kagome raised her hand as a goodbye and shut the door. Walking down the shrine steps, she let her mind wander to anything except the fuedal era. She noticed people from her high school that, although they looked at her back, didn't recognize her.

_'Heh. Guess I've been gone a bit too long, huh?'_ she inwardly smirked.

She walked slowly, making sure to take everything back in. Although the air was more polluted than she was used to, she loved her time. Not just because of all the stuff invented by this time. Just because she was born here, and grew up here.

She noticed that WacDonalds was emptier than usual, and just seeing the place made her stomach grumble. Kagome blushed and looked around to make sure no one heard it. She sighed in relief when she realized no one had.

Checking her wallet to make sure she had enough money, she nodded in satisfaction and walked over to the WacDonalds, intent on getting some food in her body.

Walking up to the cashier, she made her order and sat down in an empty chair and started playing with her fingernails, daydreaming.

"You stupid RAT!"

Kagome turned her head towards the voice, startled. She turned towards the door, where a boy, who she assumed made the ruckus, was yelling at another guy outside the fast food restaurant, with a girl that looked about 17 with brown hair and light brown eyes looking panicked.

"Stupid cat. Can't you ever keep your voice down?"

"Shut up! Today's the day I'm gonna beat you, you damn rat!"

"Really? I'll believe that when I see it."

"WHAT! THAT'S IT!"

"Kyo, Yuki, please calm down!" The girl was becoming frantic now.

That's when Kagome noticed something familiar about the girl. _'I.. feel like I've seen her before. Her behavior is very much like… like…'_

Then it hit her. _'Tohru! That's Tohru isn't it? __My__ little cousin Tohru? That girl seems so very much like her. I haven't seen Tohru for 6 years now!'_

Kagome was excited. As she stood up to go greet her, she though of something that made her stop in her footsteps. _'But wait. What if Tohru doesn't want to see me for whatever reason? What if I've become someone Tohru doesn't like anymore?'_ All the what-ifs began swirling around her mind, until the cashier who she had given her order to had gotten her attention.

"MA'AM! We've had your order ready for 10 minutes now, can you please take it?"

"Oh! Of course. I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. Thank you very much." Kagome said in a rush. The worker's yell made Tohru and her friends look towards her and she wanted to get out of sight before Tohru noticed, or if she noticed, it was her.

"Kyo, Yuki, please calm down!" Tohru cried desperately.

Yuki looked at Tohru, then back at Kyo, and sighed. "She's right, cat. If we fight here we'll cause too much attention."

Kyo looked at Tohru too, then, and saw the desperation in her eyes. "Whatever."

Tohru sighed in relief and smiled at the two, "Thanks guys!"

Kyo blushed and looked away. "Keh!"

Yuki smiled back.

"MA'AM! We've had your order ready for 10 minutes now, can you please take it?"

All three of them turned to the sound of the voice inside of the WacDonalds.

"Oh! Of course. I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. Thank you very much." A lady said.

"Well, that's odd." Tohru said, concentrating on the figure who was now trying to get her wallet out to pay.

"What is, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked curiously.

"I feel like.. like I've seen that woman before. I don't know why. Maybe I'd know if I got a closer look at her. After all, I've only looked at the back of her hair."

"Then how did you know you've seen her?" Kyo asked, turning back to face her.

Tohru still stared at her. "I'm not sure. A gut feeling, I suppose. It's probably nothing." She shrugged.

"Let's go check and see anyways, Miss Honda. It might be nice to just make sure." Yuki offered.

"Well, okay, if you guys are sure."

"… well, okay." Kyo said gruffly.

Tohru perked up. "Okay then! Let's go!"

Walking in, they noticed the woman sitting down and munching in a fry.

"A… after you?" Tohru asked pleadingly.

Yuki smiled and offered her hand. "You can do it, Miss Honda."

Tohru took his hand, and, feeling a little reassured, walked up to the woman who was still chewing on the same fry.

"Hello ma'am?" Tohru asked, blushing.

The woman didn't seem to hear her. Her eyes looked faraway, as if she was dazed by something. Tohru cleared her throat and tried again, a little louder.

"Um, miss?"

This time she received a response. The lady blinked, apparently coming back to earth.

"Oh! I'm sorr-" She stopped short and her eyes widened as she noticed who she was talking to.

Yuki raised a brow and Kyo crossed his arms over his chest in suspicion.

"T-Tohru?" the lady asked, still shocked.

Tohru seemed shocked as well. "How do you know my name?"

The woman seemed to catch her mistake and put a hand over her mouth. "O- Oh. Well, um, that is, I mean.."

"Yes" Tohru pressed.

The lady blushed, and stood up suddenly. Her hand slammed onto the table and the soda tipped over on her jacket.

"Oh, crap! Man! Soda stains are so hard to get out!" she whined. Tohru and the others temporarily forgotten, she took off her jacket and folded it. "Blasted thing," she complained. Her face was wrinkled into an angry expression.

When she saw that, Tohru recognized who she was. _'Oh.! Of course! Blue eyes, black hair, smooth skin! I know who this is!'_

"Kagome?!" Tohru gasped.

Kyo and Yuki turned to Tohru in question, but quickly refaced the woman Tohru now identified as 'Kagome'.

Kagome flinched, now the jacket temporarily forgotten, and stayed still for a few moments. Then, in recognition, she faced Tohru and smiled.

"Hi, cousin."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You and Tohru are cousins who haven't seen each other in who-knows-how-long?" Kyo asked, stealing Kagome's fry and chewing on it.

Kagome noticed this, but paid it no heed. She never ate that much now anyways. "That's correct." She smiled a small smile at Tohru who brightly smiled back.

They were now under a shady tree in the park. Tohru had dragged them there, begging to hear about how her life went. Yuki asked to take the food with us, since it was a terrible waste.

"Can you explain that for us, Miss Kagome?" Yuki asked, genuinely curious.

"On one condition." Kagome asked, turning completely serious.

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "Name your terms."

Kagome stared at him, then smiled and said, "Call me Kagome!"

Tohru sweat dropped while Yuki was close to falling over. "That's it?" He replied, incredulous.

"Yup!" Kagome cried cheerfully. She held out her hand at Yuki and smiled. "Deal?"

Yuki, who had regained his composure, smirked and grabbed her hand. "Deal." He said, shaking her hand. "Now explain."

Kagome pouted. "No beating around the bushes, huh? Okay, then, since I'm a woman of my word. My dad and Tohru's mom were siblings."

Kyo snorted. "So your dad was probably like her mom, huh? Weird."

Kagome's eyes darkened. "Don't you ever. Say. That. Again."

Kyo snorted again, although it was more forced. The truth was, he was starting to get a little scared. He could almost see the flames around Kagome's body. "Why not?"

"My dad was _nothing_ like Kyoko. He was a backstabbing, two-timing, ass faced, disgusting man!" Kagome spit out.

"…It's true." Tohru added quietly. Kyo and Yuki's eyes widened as they had never heard Tohru agreeing to a bad thing of a person, especially to a blood-related person. "He would do nasty things like flush Kagome's head in the toilet, put knacks on the minor parts of her bed, and all sorts of stuff. He was meaner than anybody you could have ever known in your life." She said soberly. She looked at Kyo and Yuki, and they received her silent message. _'Even harsher than what the Zodiacs go through_.' Their eyes widened. Kagome turned her head and 'keh' ed' but everyone was sure she was saddened by that fact.

To say Kyo and Yuki were shocked was an understatement. Little did they know, their thoughts were one and the same right now. _'Even harsher than the __Zodiac__ treatment? How.. how is that possible?'_ One look at Kagome's expression told them all they needed to know.

Tohru was not lying.

"So," Yuki said, changing the subject. "How did you and Kagome get to be so close?"

Kagome smiled, grateful. "We did everything together, even though I'm several years older than little Tohru here. It's only when my family moved to our inherited shrine after the caretaker died when I was 12 that I had to move away from Tohru. What about you guys? With how you argued over there, you wouldn't seem like the type to hang out with innocent little Tohru here," she joked.

"Me and my caretaker found Tohru living in a tent on our property and offered her to stay with us. She agreed in exchange for doing the house chores, and this stupid cat here," Yuki pointed at Kyo, "joined after a rough entry of breaking through the roof of Tohru's room."

"Hey!" Kyo retorted.

"That must have been the meeting of a lifetime," Kagome chuckled. She was glad that Tohru and the others accepted her so fully. _'I worried for nothing._' Then she realized something. She faced Tohru. "Wait, why were you living in a tent?" she asked.

Tohru's head slightly shadowed by her bangs, she whispered, "Mom died, so I started living in a tent because I didn't want to be a burden on anyone."

Kagome was speechless. Kyoko died. Kyoko, leader of the Red Butterflies, actually died. Kyoko, who she had looked up to so much in her younger life, was no longer walking on this earth.

"Oh, poor Kyoko," she said, tears brimming. How sad must Tohru had been?

She hugged Tohru, and that was all she needed for the waterworks to start. She sobbed into Kagome's shoulder who in return put her arms around her small body.

"There, there," Kagome soothed. Then she sighed. "I guess good people really do die young, huh Tohru?"

Crying coming to a stop, Tohru nodded. She took her face away from Kagome's shoulder. Kagome used that opportunity to grab a napkin and dab Tohru's eyes with it to dry away any excess tears.

Kyo and Yuki watched the whole scene. They could tell Tohru and Kagome were tightly-knit. Probably to a point where they would never understand.

Yuki checked his watch and slowly got to his knees, brushing off invisible dirt. "We should go now. It's getting late."

Tohru seemed disappointed. "What time is it?"

"7:30," Yuki answered.

Kagome nodded, also getting up, "Then I should return back to the shrine."

"Wait!" Tohru cried. "We can visit you, right?"

Kagome smiled. "Any time you'd like. You know where it is."

Tohru smiled happily. Then she asked, "How about you? Could you come and visit us?"

Before Kagome had the chance to answer, Tohru turned to Yuki as if remembering something. "Oh right! I must ask Shigure first."

Kagome froze. _'Shigure? Did she say Shigure?\'_

"It'll be alright though, right Yuki? Shigure will definitely say yes, right?" Tohru asked.

The back of Kagome's neck hair was standing on end. _'She did! She DID say Shigure!'_

"I'm sure Shigure will agree to this whole-heartedly," Yuki reassured.

Kyo scoffed. "What doesn't he agree with when it comes to Tohru?"

That's when they noticed that Kagome was still in that frozen state.

"Kagome? Kagome is something wrong?" Tohru asked, immediately worried.

Yuki followed suite. "Miss- I mean, Kagome? Is anything bothering you?"

"What's up with you?" Kyo asked.

Kagome paid no heed to any of them. _'Shigure? Shigure? He's here? In this area?'_

Unbeknownst to her, she said his name out loud.

"..Shi.. gure? Sohma.. Shigure?"

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru stared at her, surprised.

"How do you know Shigure?"

That broke Kagome out of her stupor. "So..it really is Sohma Shigure!"

"Duh! Now answer OUR question : How do you know Shigure?!"


	3. III The Meeting

OH EM GEE IT'S BEEN A YEAR. I'M SO FREAKING SORRY T-T.

I lost my momentum for writing fanfics (or even reading them *gasp!*) for a long while, but then when I revisited one of my favorites, my gusto returned!

So, alas, here we go~!

Kagome : 20

Shigure : 22

Hatori and Ayame : 21

Kagome: 20

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru: 17

Kagome's mom (Kun-loon?): …?

Souta: 14

Now, onto the next chapter of Lost and Found! (Changed the title because.. I looked back on it and it was so lame..! DX)

"Huh?" Kagome looked at them all, confused, "isn't it obvious? He's one of the famous Mabudachi Trio members from back in the day!"

Silence reigned. Kyo and Yuki slowly went from shock-mode into a killing aura that rolled off them in waves.

Finally, Tohru asked her cousin, a bit surprised still, "Kagome-chan, you know Shigure-san as the Mabudachi Trio? Does that mean you know of Hatori-san and Ayame-san as well?"

Elated, Kagome nodded ecstatically. "Mm-hmm! They were my best friends here!" She pouted. "Where are they now? I lost contact with them awhile back, and haven't been able to re-find them.."

"Oh, well Sohma-san, Kyo-san and I live with Shigure-san! Hatori-san lives in the Sohma Estate along with a lot of the other Sohma's, and Ayame-san owns his own store!" Tohru informed her happily. Kagome froze.

"T-Tohru… you're living… with _Shigure?_"

Said girl nodded, confused. "Why are you so surprised by that, Kagome-chan? Is something wrong?"

Kagome let out a sudden wail before embracing Tohru dramatically. "Oh, my poor Tohru living with that… that… _perverted beast!_" Kagome didn't notice Kyo and Yuki, who suddenly covered their mouths with their hands simultaneously._ "_Oh Tohru… how could you live in that house? He hasn't corrupted you, has he? I'll murder him if he has!" Kagome added venomously, fist clenched in anger. Flames burst out in the background, her eyes shrouded by the shadow of her bangs.

Tohru's eyes widened. Yuki walked up to Kagome and stated, "Very wise decision Kagome-san. Would you like a little assistance in that task of yours?" Yuki inquired.

"Heh, yeah! We'd be glad to help you kick that dog's ass and set him straight!" Kyo added, his smirk growing wider. Kagome's eyes widened in that moment and for a split second her eyes widened. _'Inuyasha.'_ Then, shaking her head sadly, she turned towards them and grinned evilly, teeth glinting in the sunlight. Looking at them contemplatively, she nodded once and hooked one arm around each of them. Within seconds they were whispering to each other wickedly, backs facing the girl in question. Their combined auras crackled against each other and caused sparks to fly. Every once in a while they'd have interruptions by fights from the two males in the group, but they were quickly settled by a (very powerful) punch in the jaw and a reminder of the task at hand.

Tohru's eyes widened further as she started moving her arms above her head frantically, "N-now, now, guys! There's no need to go to such extreme measures! Shigure-san has been very kind to me in letting me stay and doesn't need to be beat up like that!"

As if Tohru's words were a siren, they all stood at attention and looked at each other. Sighing, Kagome rubbed the back of her head. "Well, if you say so, Tohru." Looking at both the boys intently, she gave them an obvious look that stated 'if-he-does-ONE-thing-out-of-behavior-then-we'll-go-to-plan-B'. Smirking evilly to them once more, she turned back to her cousin with a bright smile on her face. Suddenly Kagome smacked her head and cursed her forgetfulness. Turning to the two men behind her cousin she asked, "Would it be possible to get the names of the two other boys living with my cute ol' cousin?

Yuki was stunned that he forgot to give his name to his best friend's cousin. Also feeling the need to smack his forehead, he instead covered his eyes with his hand in shame. "Oh, forgive me. I must've been disrespectful. Here I am conversing with you, and I forgot to introduce myself! Of course, my name is Sohma Yuki."

Kyo scoffed and turned his head to the side. "Fine then, if it really means that much to you. It's Kyo."

For a short moment the image of Inuyasha popped into Kagome's head again. A feeling of nostalgia ran through her and she refrained from wincing. Then, forcibly wiping the image of her precious dog-eared companion from her mind, she grinned at them and nodded. "And my name's Higurashi Kagome, though you already knew the Kagome part." Sudden realization struck her face as she searched inside her bag for a phone. Once giving a shout of victory in finding it, she flipped it open and sighed at the time. "Wow, it's 8:45 already. I can't believe so much time has passed!" Looking at her cousin and her two friends, she smiled again and said, "I guess I need to go home then, huh?"

Tohru, who didn't want to be separated from her cousin again, ran up to her and hugged her tightly, "You'll come tomorrow, won't you? Oh please? It'll be exciting and you'll be able to see Shigure-san!"

Laughing, Kagome agreed. "Hey, why don't you also invite Arisa and Saki? I haven't seen them in forever!"

"Oh, I will! They'll be so happy to see you again, Kagome-chan!" Tohru agreed readily.

Ruffling her cousin's hair and laughing, she got the address to their house and bid all three of them adieu and watched as they all walked away, towards what she suspected to be Shigure's house. Turning around and heading towards her own, Kyo's face shone into her mind which was quickly replaced by Inuyasha's. Stopping suddenly, she walked to the side of a building and rested her head against it, her hands on the wall on both sides of her head. _'Kyo reminds me so much of Inuyasha. Oh Inu, I'm so sorry…it's all my fault..' _Kagome was shaking. Suppressed tears forced their way to the surface as they started to fall one by one.

After what seemed to be an eon of just standing there and crying, Kagome finally removed herself from the wall and sniffled. Wiping her eyes free of the remaining tears, she once more walked towards her destination: her home, and then the restroom for a nice hot bath.

* * *

Looking up from the directions page of her phone, she stood in front of a rather traditional-looking house. Whistling a bit, she walked to the door and knocked on the door. Making it here was _not_ a walk in the park at all, what with all the trees. It did, however, give her rather happy memories of her in the past (which also led to the more recent sad ones, but she forced herself not to think about that).

"Oh, that's her!" came an excited squeal from the inside. Kagome laughed quietly.

"That's who, my delicate little flower~?" came another more masculine voice. Raising an eyebrow, Kagome was almost 99.9% sure that was his truly. How did he not know?

Unless they didn't let him know-

Kagome smirked. So they were keeping it a secret huh? Good enough for her, it'll make it even better when she comes in.

"Sorry, but that's a secret Shigure-san!"

"Yup. Now put on this blindfold, you old man." Kyo. She was sure of it. Calling Shigure an old man.. only him, she smirked inwardly.

_"Totosai, you old coot!"_

Her smirk fell. Her eyes became cloudy as she was once again engulfed in memories. _'If only…'_

She was brought out of her musings when her old friend began to speak. "Why, Kyo-kun, I never would've thought you would want me to shield my eyes! What _naughty_ thing are you thinking of doing, hmm?"

"Pftt-!" Kagome choked out, covering her mouth with her hand. _'That's Shigure alright.' _She was glad he intervened when he did.

_ "_W-why you..!" A bunch of rattling, banging, and curses could be heard, along with a shrilling, "Ack! Forgive me, Kyo-kun~!" and a frantic, "Stop it please!"

Footsteps, and then a, "You guys are all idiots," came along, and all conversation stopped for about 2 seconds before-

"-What'd ya say, you damn rat!"

"Exactly what you heard me say, stupid cat. I-di-ot."

"That's it! I'm gonna pound your face in!"

"If you can hit it, that is."

Then the ruckus began again. A shout of, "My door!" and Tohru's voice pleading for them to stop was all Kagome could take. Kagome laughed outright, her voice overcoming all else's, and suddenly all became silent.

"Oh right! I forgot!" Tohru's voice went, and suddenly fast steps could be heard running faster and faster to her. Kagome smiled as the door slid wide open and her cousin went crashing into her arms for a hug.

"Sounds like you've had a fun day so far, huh?"

"You came! You really came!" Tohru chanted, her aura radiating happiness.

"Of course I did. Would I break a promise, Tohru?" Kagome chided. Looking around, she added, "Although I didn't hear Arisa or Saki's voices. Are they here?"

"Oh, not yet," Tohru told her hastily, "They're both on their way though! They said they couldn't wait to see you again."

Before Kagome could reply, a voice could be heard in the distance slowly moving closer. "Oh, forgive our forgetfulness. With such an eventful morning it's hard to… remember… things…?" Shigure started to comment, but as he came closer he realized he remembered that face. His steps slowly became faster as he desperately hoped it was so, and he paused entirely as he was but mere feet away from her. Shigure's eyes widened, and his mouth fell agape. He could only wonder and pray to all the gods that it was who he thought it was. "K-..Kagome…?"

Kagome paused and took her time to look Shigure over. _'He's certainly gotten more mature-looking,' _she had to admit. While she wondered about his formal clothing, she had to admit it suited him. When she heard her name being spoken so tentatively, she looked back up at his face and laughed. "What's with that expression, Shigure? You look like a fish!"

Broken out of his stupor, Shigure raced towards her, making Kagome quickly move Tohru out of the way before she was engulfed in his robes. Blinking a bit, she smiled into his chest as she returned his hug. "Kagome..," Shigure murmured out, "where have you been?"

Tears beginning to leak out – only these from happiness – she hugged him tighter. "It's a long story. It's been a while though, huh..?"

Only able to nod, he did so. Hugging her tighter, yet still allowing her to breathe, Shigure felt at peace.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, but to them it seemed so short. They returned to reality when a rough voice yelled out, "Okay, how long are you guys going to hug? It's making me wanna vomit!"

Breaking free only slightly of each other's arms, they turned their heads to look at Kyo, who only seemed slightly agitated. Behind him, Tohru was crying softly, her hands brought up to cover her mouth. Yuki looked at the pair softly, smiling only slightly.

Laughing a bit, Kagome broke free of Shigure' hug (which gave her a low whine in return, but she ignored it) and turned towards the others. "Well, now that the heart-wrenching moment is over, why don't we all migrate somewhere else? I'm sure Arisa and Saki know their way around here and will find us eventually," she winked.

Sniffling a bit, Tohru wiped the happy tears from her eyes and nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes, of course!"

As they all started to move into the living room, Shigure clung onto her, his hands coming to wrap around her neck hugging her gently, burying his face into her hair, making Kagome smile softly. She brought her hands up to grab his arms lightly as they continued walking, Shigure trusting her to guide him safely.

"Welcome back, Kagome," Shigure murmured.

Kagome's eyes softened as she paused and leaned her head towards his. "Mm. I'm home."

They stayed like that until the same voice that brought them out of their musings last time did so again. "Oy! Unless you guys plan on staying behind us forever then get a move on!"

Grumbling at Kyo's bad timing, Shigure removed his arms from around Kagome's shoulders and instead moved to grab her hand. Giggling, Kagome returned the gesture and they started walking again to meet the group.

* * *

This is NOT the end of the story. It just seemed like a convenient place to stop ^-^. More chapters coming up soon!


End file.
